


I'm Yours

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Dean’s changed, but you’re still his.





	I'm Yours

You knew it was a mistake as soon as you opened the door, Sam’s warning echoing in your brain.

_He’s a demon. Dean’s a demon._

You knew it was a mistake, but it didn’t stop you from opening the door, didn’t stop you from lurching up on your toes to hook your arms around his neck, didn’t stop you from licking into his too-hot mouth.

Clothes drop with every step as the hunter walks you to your small bedroom, and you’re completely naked by the time the caves of your knees hit the edge of the bed. You plop down into the plush comforter, arms splayed up over your head. Dean drops to his knees, heavy hands wrenching your legs open. You suck in a sharp breath just as he ducks between them.

He doesn’t start slow or teasing like he used to, just dives right in, tongue immediately delving up  _into_  you while he suctions his lips  _around_  you. Your hips jerk and buck at the sudden intensity of it all, his only goal to get you to come— _quickly_.

And you do come, in a matter of seconds, your cunt helpless against his expertly thrusting tongue, the way his teeth deliciously scrape over your clit. You squirm, jerk, and clench against his mouth, brain fogging and body liquefying.

By the time you can see clearly again, Dean’s kneeing his way up on the bed, works your legs up to rest against his solid chest, nearly folding you in half. You can feel him hard and heavy against the back of your thigh, can feel a warm, wet streak where he rubs against you.

He lines up, just a lightning-fast press of firm flesh against your drenched core and then he  _snaps_  in, bottoming out in one fluid thrust.

He doesn’t let you adjust, just starts an unrelenting rhythm in and out. It burns, burns so fucking  _good_. It feels like flesh-coated steel hammering into you, and Jesus, you don’t want it to ever fucking stop.

He could kill you when he’s finished here, you know this, knew it when you let him into your apartment, into your body. But you don’t care. If this is the only way you can have him, then fuck it. You’ll load the gun yourself, you’ll help him guide the blade into your chest.

You don’t realize you’re crying until you feel the warm wet trickle into your ears. A hand closes hard around your throat—

“Those tears for me?”

Your bring your hands down, fingers frantically curling around his wide wrist. You can’t move your head much, but you manage a faint nod as black starts to dot your vision.

He releases you, and you immediately gulp in giant lungfuls of oxygen.

You feel the wide press of Dean’s thumb at your clit as he continues to wildly pound into you. It’s too much, you’re still sensitive from your previous—

But then he’s swiping back and forth, over and over. You feel the familiar pull and tighten in your belly, and Jesus he isn’t  _stopping_ —

“Who do you belong to?” He growls, voice raw, deeper than you remember.

“You!” You gasp, knuckles blanching into the comforter. He goes in for the kill then, pushes that thumb down and swipes so fast—

You painfully clamp down on him, keening out your pleasure into the damp air between you as the fire flares in your veins.

Dean comes with a visceral  _roar_ , big hands grasping and squeezing at your thighs.

“You’re mine,” he pants, but it isn’t possessive or domineering. It’s gentle; needy.

“I’m yours.”


End file.
